Jay vs The Stop Sign
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Jay encounters a not so friendly robotic stop sign and picks a fight with it. Little do they know, their little tussle will turn Ninjago upside down. Possibly the most random thing I have ever written in my life. But I assure you, it's funny. Rated T for language and violence.


_"I'm gonna buy my girlfriend a diamond bracelet because I love her and not because I wanna outdo that backstabber Cole...but I'm not spending more than twenty bucks!"_

Jay sang as he strolled down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day in New Ninjago City. The sky is blue, the clouds are white and puffy, there was even a rainbow in the sky...but Jay wasn't paying attention to that because he was staring at a hovering stoplight. It was floating! In the freaking air! He stared at it in amazement as he reached the walk way on the street. And because he was distracted, he didn't notice the stop sign right in front of him. He crashed into it, knocking it down as he fell on top of it.

"Ow! God that hurt! Ah!"

Jay stood up and rubbed his back in pain, then he looked at the fallen stop sign. He bent down to pick it up...until the sign's pole shifted into the form of arms and legs, standing itself up. When they mechanized Ninjago City, they mechanized EVERYTHING. Jay brushed off the stop sign

"Ah, sorry about that buddy. I was looking at the stoplight and I...wait a minute..."

Jay squinted, leering at the stop sign. He can't explain it, but he felt like he knew this sign. It's like he...

_**~Flashback that most of you won't get, but just roll with it bros.~**_

_Jay was walking down the street when he suddenly ran into a stop sign. He rubbed his face and moaned in pain. He opened his eyes and glared at the stop sign angrily._

_"HEY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HIT ME IN THE FACE?! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Jay grabbed the stop sign and tackled it to the ground._

_He doesn't know how, but he lost the fight with the stop sign._

**_~End of flashback...you confused yet?~_**

Jay clenched his fists and teeth

"YOU!"

The stop sign just sat there for a moment...then it punched Jay in the face. As Jay rubbed his face, the sign started running. He shook himself out of it, then Jay pursued his enemy. The sign had short legs, so it wasn't long before Jay caught up to it. He tackled the sign, but he stepped in the wrong direction, sending them crashing through a window through a tea shop. The two wrestled on the floor, punching and kicking while Mystake sat behind the counter watching. The two fighters then stood up and pushed each other out of the store. After they left, Mystake shrugged

"Well, better close up shop so the windows can be fixed."

She flipped the 'opened' sign to 'closed'. At that time, Sensei walked to the front of the store. He dropped to his knees after he read the sign

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, the ninja and sign kept going at it. They punched each other while going down the sidewalk. Civilians diving out of the way as they progressed. Stop Sign grabbed Jay and threw him threw the door of another store. It was the Ninjago Jewelry Store. Stop Sign jumped on top of the now downed Jay and tried to get a face punch/ Put Jay grabbed both of its fists and tried pushing it off. While he was at it, he looked up at the shopkeep and handed her a ten dollar bill

"One bracelet please."

"Ruby? Emerald? Diamond?"

"Diamond."

"Do you want me to wrap it?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright, now, for and extra 6.99, you can have a name engraved into it."

"Really? That's a good deal...alright, I'll do it."

"Alright, give me the name."

"Uh Nya. N-Y-A."

"Give me a second...there we are. Alright, here ya' go."

"One moment please-HYAH!"

Jay kicked Stop Sign off of him, sending it out of the store. He stood up and paid for the bracelet, placing it in his pocket.

"Thank you...HYAAAAAAAAH!"

Jay ran out of the store, looking for Stop Sign.

"Where are you..."

He spotted the sign running towards the hover car dealership.

"AHA! You're not getting away!"

He charged down the street in pursuit of his rival. Stop Sign got into a hover car and ducked its head. Jay laughed believing that it was an attempt to hide. He ran to the hover car, slid across the hood, and entered the passenger side through the window where he met with Stop Sign

"I've got you now!"

The sign slowly looked up at him and shook its...head?

Head.

Jay was puzzled by this, but then he realized. Stop Sign wasn't hiding in the car...it was hot wiring it. The car started up and Stop Sign stomped on the gas pedal, sending them flying forward. The two were pushed back into their seats by the force of the car. They turned to face each other, holding up their fists. They fought the force and managed to land a few punches on each other. then Jay widened his eyes

"You're watching the road right?"

"...!"

Stop Sign looked forward...they were heading for some sort of gate. The two screamed (well...Jay did) as they prepared for impact. Stop Sign pulled on the steering wheel, making the car hover farther in the air. They flew over the gate and entered a T.V. filming area. Jay glared at Stop Sign

"We're still fighting you know!"

Stop Sign nodded as it punched Jay in the face. The blue ninja threw its' fist off of him, then punched it right in the...pole stomach. As the two moaned in pain, they didn't notice that they were heading towards the window of a T.V. studio. They crashed into the building, the car dragging on the floor as it made its way through the room. As this happened, a girl with a shiny sword in her belt, an orange cat person, and a small robot watched the car plow through the room and out the other window. The girl looked at the cat person

"What the hell was that?"

"I dunno, but it really wrecked up the studio."

The little robot tugged in the girl's pants

"How are we going to pay for this damage?"

"...Hey Frank!"

The two fought in as the car plummeted down the side of the building (hitting a warm pole on its' way down). The car started beeping

_"WARNING! WARNING! CRASH PENDING! ACTIVATING EJECTOR SEAT!"_

Jay looked at the car, then Stop Sign

"Wait, the what?"

the two were surprised when they were ejected out of their seats and out into the air. They hugged each other and screamed in fear (again...Jay did) as they started falling to the ground. When Jay closed his eyes and waited for death...he realized the opportunity he had. He grabbed Stop Sign and held it below his body. Stop Sign looked at him, Jay smiled evilly

"I win, bitch!"

Stop Sign silently screamed as they landed on the ground. A smoke cloud forming from their crash. After a few minutes, Jay emerged from the smoke covered in dirt and his clothes were torn. He waved his arms to clear the smoke. When it did, all he saw were piles of metal and circuit boards. He stared at the stop sign debris for a few moments. He took a deep breathe...then jumped up and down, pumping his fists. Music started playing.

**Kai: **_The winner takes all,_  
_It's the thrill of one more kill,_  
_The last one to fall, will never sacrifice their will!_

**Cole: **_Don't ever look back, on the world closing in,_  
_be on the attack with your wings on the wind,_  
_Oh, the games will_ begin.

**Lloyd:** _And its sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!_  
_It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight._  
_And it's sweet sweet sweet victory, yeah!_  
_And the one who's last to fall._  
_The winner takes all-_

The ninja carried away Jay on their shoulders, cheering his name. As they walked away, the pile of metal that was Stop Sign laid there. Lifeless...until a metal arm crawled out from under a circuit board. It stood up using the elbow...and it pointed at Jay before clenching its' fist.

* * *

**I have no idea why the f*ck I wrote that, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**I was listening to Sweet Victory (the song from that SpongeBob episode, Band Geeks) while typing this and decided to throw that bit into the end.**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up a complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
